Saison 5: Digimon Soldiers
by Ariothos
Summary: Jeannot s'en va à Odaiba afin de rencontrer les anciens digisauveurs, pendant ce temps de mystérieux phénomènes apparaissent.
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Alors que la bataille contre Malo-Miyotismon prenait fin, dans un autre lieu du Monde Digital une autre bataille arrivait à son terme. La pluie tombait fortement sur la petite île, on entendait a travers les bruits du tonnerre les derniers sons issus de la bataille. Une forteresse se tenait là adossé à une montagne ou on pouvait voir un immense escalier menant à son sommet mais sur le chemin se trouvait 12 temples. En haut de la colline un dernier temple ou on pouvait voir des lumières étincelantes dernier témoignage de la bataille qui s'y déroulait.  
  
Quelque part sur l'escalier menant au sommet un être semblable à un humain de taille d'enfant courrait. Il paraissait exténué, et on pouvait voir sur ses vêtements voire sur son visage des blessures plus ou moins grandes. Malgré tout il savait qu'il devait arriver en haut, et à n'importe quel moyen. Son costume faisait penser à quelque chose de connu, il était semblable à celui que portait jusqu'il y a pas longtemps l'Empereur des Digimons. Mis a part que l'on pouvait voir une cuirasse dorée sur sont torse, des jambières, des protections aux bras et un petit casque qui faisait plus office de couronne. Soudain alors qu'il arrivait au 12ème temple une forme apparut devant lui, un Skull Meramon.  
  
Skull Meramon: Je savais bien que je tomberais sur un des 12 Généraux mais en ce moment nos maîtres achèvent les derniers combattants et votre pitoyable seigneur. Oui, moi Skull Meramon je vais mettre fin à ton existence toi le 1er Général un des seuls rescapés de cette bataille.  
  
Arès: Appelle moi Arès, merci...mais je n'ai pas temps à perdre avec un sous-combattant, disparais de ma vue par L' Eclair Foudroyant!!!!  
  
Arès, tendit son poing vers son adversaire en fonçant vers lui. Une série de traits lumineux semblaient entourer le digimon mais il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de divers coups lancés à une vitesse inimaginable. Skull Meramon malgré sa force se retrouva à terre et disparut. Arès continua son chemin vers le dernier Temple et y entra puis s'arrêta un moment pour souffler. Au même moment, une jeune fille à tout point équipée pareille qu' Arès se montra.  
  
Arès: Tiens te voilà 12ème Général, comment je dois t'appeler?  
  
Vénusia: Tu a pris le nom d'Arès non? Alors appelle moi Vénusia. Bon mis a part ca, la situation est désespérée, notre Seigneur se bat contre nos adversaires. Malgré l'aide de Généraux cela n'a pas suffit même moi j'ai du me résoudre à battre en retraite. Cette fois c'est la fin...  
  
Arès: Non, je ne peux y croire! Mais alors tout est fichu....et...là-bas une autre bataille s'achève, les digisauveurs se préparent à porter le coup final à Malo Miyotismon, je me demande si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
  
Vénusia: Regarde un peu ce qu'on m'a donné.  
  
Elle sortit une grande épée noire ou on pouvait voir des inscription sur la double lame.  
  
Arès: C'est...non...l'épée de notre Seigneur...alors même lui...  
  
Vénusia: C'est la preuve même que tout est finit, il me l'a donné alors qu'il se préparait a son combat final. Il faut maintenant fuir, nous pourront alors préparer la résistance et ainsi préparer une armée capable de renverser ces tyrans.  
  
Arès: Tu aurais du descendre les marches, tu m'aurais croisé et on aurait moins de chemin à faire. Ca va être dur de tout retraverser maintenant.  
  
Au même moment, un troisième être apparut, il s'agissait d'un digimon et pas n'importe lequel. Il était lui aussi un général et répondait au nom de Oméga Metal Seadramon.  
  
Omega Metal Seadramon: Ne t'en fait pas Général Arès, nous avons un plan.  
  
Arès: Hein, toi le Général du 11ème Temple?  
  
Vénusia: Oui, nous allons partir d'ici sur le dos du 3ème Général et nous pensons à rejoindre le Temple Central.  
  
Arès: Mais c'est loin d'ici, et je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'y rendre.  
  
Vénusia: C'est là qu'apparaissent les Digi-Oeufs qui serviront aux Digisauveurs futurs. Nous devons absolument accélérer le processus.  
  
Arès: Mais, faire ca reviendrait à accélérer l'arrivée des futurs digisauveurs...pourquoi ne pas demander aux actuels?  
  
Vénusia: Cela te concerne de très près...un certain Ken en fait partie, tu sais celui qui se faisait passer pour l'Empereur des Digimons.  
  
Arès: Ken...bon je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix.  
  
Oméga Métal Seadramon: Au fait, puisque vous avez tous deux pris des surnoms pourquoi ne pas continuer. Arès, pourquoi ne deviendrais tu pas Empereur des Digimons, ca pourrait attirer l'attention donc nous servir.  
  
Arès: L'Empereur Arès....ca sonne bien!  
  
Vénusia: Bon faut partir maintenant!  
  
Les 3 Généraux: Allons-y pour le Monde Digital et l'Humanité!!!!!  
  
Alors qu'il fuyaient sur le dos de Oméga Métal Seadramon, ils virent en s'élevant le corps à terre, sur l'esplanade du dernier temple, de leur Seigneur. En cet instant ils ne pensèrent qu'a une seule chose, se venger et en finir une fois pour toute avec l'aide des nouveaux digisauveurs. 


	2. Arrivée dans le Monde Digital

Chapter I: Arrivée dans le Monde Digital - Facon très Purikura  
  
Voici une petite présentation que j'aurais du faire en introduction, cette fic va mettre en scène des personnages d'une autre série connu sous le nom de "Quintuplets", "Let's go five Twins" ou encore "Go go Quintuplets!!". Donc il s'agit en fait d'un crossover, j'ai trouvé en voyant un épisode qu'ils feraient d'excellent Digisauveurs. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je veillerais à vous presenter les personnages à chaques fois. Au fait lorsque j'utilise des "" c'est que le personnage pense, puis les () indiquent une action en meme temps.  
  
En cette fin d'après-midi sur un stade d'une petite ville du Japon, des enfants s'entraînaient au base-ball. Sur un banc un jeune garçon de 6 ans, encourageait le reste de son équipe qui finissait l'entraînement.  
  
Charly: "Je m'appelle Charly Millers, je suis âgé de 6 ans et je suis le premier de toute une bande de frères et soeurs. En fait nous sommes des quintuplés, il y a Christelle qui ne rêve que de devenir une star, Clara qui s'occupe de tout le monde, Henry est l'intello du groupe qui ne rêve que d'avoir un prix Nobel, et Jeannot qui s'entraîne pour devenir le plus fort possible. Nous vivons dans une petite ville du sud du Japon sans grandes prétentions. Mais j'ignorais encore que tout ce calme allait bientôt être perturbé et que nous allions tous vivre la plus grande aventure jamais imaginée encore."  
  
Christelle: Charly!!!!  
  
Charly: Euh....oui....quoi?  
  
Christelle: Arrête de rêver, on s'en va!  
  
Henry: Toujours en train de rêvasser celui-là!  
  
Charly: Euh, oui j'arrive tout de suite partez devant!  
  
Le petit groupe commença à partir, Charly suivait mais il fut soudain interrompu par quelqu'un. Se présenta alors à lui une petite fille de 3 ans, qu'il connaissait très bien.  
  
Charly: "Misère encore elle!" Bon, que puis-je faire pour toi?  
  
Nanou: Ben en fait je voulais juste te montrer un truc...allez suis-moi!  
  
Charly: Euh, oui bien sur! Eh les gars, ne m'attendez pas! "Pourquoi il a fallut que je soit son préféré!"  
  
Christelle: Le voila encore au devant des ennuis!  
  
Henry: Surtout pour son argent de poche, elle est toujours intéressée celle- là!  
  
Clara: T'exagère un peu là!  
  
Alors que le reste du groupe rentrait, Charly fut entraîné par Nanou vers un centre commercial. Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de souvenirs, surtout destiné aux touristes de passage. Dans un coin de la boutique on pouvait voir un appareil assez prisé des japonais, un purikura qui est une sorte de photomaton autocollant.  
  
Nanou: Viens je veux en faire un avec toi!  
  
Charly: Mais attend, ce sont les grands qui font ca, pas des mômes de 6 ans...enfin 3 pour toi!  
  
Nanou: Nan, je veux en faire un avec toi!  
  
Charly: Bon d'accord! Tiens, pour quoi pas celui-là avec le pont? "Pas bon pour mon argent de poche tout ca".  
  
Nanou: OUAIS!!!!!  
  
Charly: Ne crie pas comme ca!  
  
Les deux enfants s'installèrent et observèrent l'écran, le flash passa mais l'écran devint soudainement noir.  
  
Charly: Euh, on fait quoi là? On attend les photos?  
  
D'abord deux petits points lumineux puis, une grande lumière aveuglante entouraient les deux enfants. Une fois disparue, deux digivices se retrouvèrent dans les mains respectives des enfants.  
  
Nanou: Super, on a gagné le premier prix!  
  
Charly: Un concours? Dans un purikura? T'exagère un peu là....  
  
Nanou: Mais c'est quoi ces trucs alors?  
  
Une écriture apparut sur l'écran, il s'agissait d'instructions: "Rejoignez l'ordinateur le plus proche et connectez vous".  
  
Charly: Un ordinateur......euh....ou est ce que l'on peut en trouver un?  
  
Les enfants sortirent du Purikura en oubliant leurs photos, en déambulant dans le centre commercial ils finirent par trouver un cyber café. Il entrèrent discrètement sans être vus et atteignirent un ordinateur.  
  
Charly: Bon, voilà un ordinateur, j'espère que ca ira.  
  
Nanou: Faut faire vite, on est entré sans payer....hm je m'amuse bien avec toi (dit-elle en souriant).  
  
Ils déposèrent tous deux leurs digivices face à l'écran, soudain ils réagirent et semblaient flotter dans les airs.  
  
Charly: Super, c'est incroyable ces engins!  
  
Nanou: Je pense qu'il faut les attraper!  
  
Ils les reprirent en mains mais une lumière les aveugla puis ils furent aspirés par l'écran qui redevint noir comme s'il était éteint. Les deux enfants perdirent connaissance. Le réveil ne fut pas facile alors que le crépuscule tombait sur le Monde Digital, d'abord ce fut Charly qui ouvra les yeux.  
  
Charly: "Ah...ma pauvre tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçut un camion sur la tête...mais ou sommes nous? Et....Nanou?"  
  
Il se releva tant bien que mal et regarda autour de lui. Il vit la petite Nanou encore allongée sur le sol.  
  
Charly: Nanou! Réveille-toi! (dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras).  
  
Nanou: Uh....ou on est?  
  
Charly: Je l'ignore, à première vue on dirait qu'on est dans une foret de palmiers. Si Jeannot voyait ca, il en serait fou, lui qui tient tant à devenir un homme...la dernière fois il nous a fait croire qu'il allait vivre dans la foret...  
  
Nanou: Je me rappelle pas qu'il y avait une foret de ce genre a coté de chez nous.  
  
Charly: Allez relève-toi, nous allons explorer afin de trouver un chemin pour rentrer chez nous!  
  
Nanou acquiesça de la tête, les enfants commencèrent à explorer les environs. Mais la foret semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grande clairière ou on pouvait voir des pierres noires. A y regarder de plus près il ne s'agissaient pas de pierres ordinaires, c'étaient les vestiges d'un obélisque noir.  
  
Charly: Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ici pour que ce truc soit à terre. En tout cas, ca a l'air être bien vieux...  
  
Ils continuèrent et débouchèrent sur une grande plaine, ce qui les inquiétaient un peu car il n'y avait pas ca chez eux. Nanou commençait à être fatiguée et à pleurnicher, mais Charly la réconforta.  
  
Charly: Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet que nous serons bientôt chez nous....  
  
Au même moment, ils remarquèrent une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquer sur leurs digivices. L'image en 3D de deux Digi-Oeufs venait d'apparaître.  
  
Nanou: C'est drôle...je me demande ce qui va en sortir...peut-être un poussin.  
  
Charly: Pour ca, il faudrait que mon frère Henri soit là, il aurait réponse à tout...mais là c'est différent je suis seul...enfin presque!  
  
Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent près d'une vieille usine qui semblait désaffectée. La nuit venait de tomber, ils s'installèrent sur le toit. On pouvait y distinguer des traces d'une ancienne bataille, mais rien qui pouvait donner un indice sur leur localisation actuelle. Charly réussit à allumer un petit feu et à trouver de la nourriture. Sous le ciel étoilé Charly ne reconnut aucune constellation, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus perplexe mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître à Nanou. Mais cette dernière s'était déjà endormie. Charly ne tarda pas à faire de même, mais aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'ombre qui les observaient eu milieu des gravats. 


	3. De nouveaux compagnons

Chapter II: De nouveaux compagnons - Façon très nouveauté  
  
Lorsque les deux enfants se réveillèrent le jour était levé depuis pas mal de temps. Mais ils ne pouvaient savoir quelle heure pouvait-il bien être.  
  
Charly: Moi qui pensait que nous pourrions nous repérer ce matin, ben je me faisait encore des illusions.  
  
Nanou: Alors on est bel et bien perdu?  
  
Charly: Je le craint...mais tu sais, nos parents ont du se rendre compte de notre disparition et nous serons bientôt recherché dans tout le pays. Mais d'ici là, il faut faire attention...  
  
Nanou: Au fait, moi j'ai faim!  
  
Charly et Nanou se levèrent afin de chercher de quoi manger, mais alors qu'ils prirent un escalier pour redescendre du toit, ils trouvèrent par terre une montagne de nourriture sous forme de fruits. D'abord surpris, ils ne résistèrent pas à la tentation et se jetèrent sur la nourriture.  
  
Charly: C'est bon!!! Mais au fait si ces fruits sont là, c'est que quelqu'un nous a repéré... Cette fois je crois que nous pourrons nous en sortir!  
  
Nanou: Il doit sans doutes être encore dans les parages...OHE!! Y A QUELQU'UN???  
  
Charly: Ben a n'a pas l'air de marcher, on entend rien... bon juste au cas ou...MERCI POUR LA BOUFFE!  
  
Après un repas copieux, ils allaient se remettrent en marche lorsque leurs digivices se mirent à briller. En sortirent deux digi-oeufs qui se mirent à éclorent.  
  
Nanou: Super, on va enfin savoir ce que c'est!!!  
  
Un halo de lumière entoura les oeufs qui disparurent laissant plaça à deux digimons de niveau entraînement.  
  
Charly: Uh...qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses? (demanda t-il l'air étonné devant les deux créatures).  
  
Le digimon de Nanou est Dorimon et celui de Charly Gigimon.  
  
Nanou: Ouah...ils sont trop mignons (dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux). Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Nanou!  
  
Dorimon: Bonjour Nanou, je suis ton digimon!  
  
Charly: Si Nanou en a un....l'autre c'est le mien, c'est ca?  
  
Gigimon: Oui, je suis ton compagnon digital.  
  
Charly: Sympa...mais j'y pense, au fait savez vous ou nous sommes?  
  
Au même moment une voix répondu: Vous êtes dans le Monde Digital! Interloqués, le petit groupe se retourna vers le digimon qui venait d'apparaître. Son corps de métal était parfois entrecoupé par la vision de chair.  
  
Charly: Mais qui êtes vous?  
  
Gigimon: Utilise ton digivice pour le savoir.  
  
Les enfants prirent leurs digivices qui se mirent à réagir. Une image apparut dans un petit faisceau de lumière sortant de l'appareil. Elle montrait le digimon en face d'eux, et indiqua son nom.  
  
Digivice: Andromon, niveau ultime...  
  
Charly: Andromon? C'est ton nom?  
  
Andromon: Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis heureux de rencontrer les nouveaux Digisauveurs. Vous êtes sur mon domaine, c'est moi qui vous ai apporté la nourriture ce matin.  
  
Nanou: Mais tu disais qu'on était dans le Monde Digital, c'est ca?  
  
Andromon: Oui, c'est exact...mais avant que vous ne vous posiez trop de questions je vais vous dire ce que vous êtes. Lorsque notre monde est en danger, on fait appel à des sauveurs venus du monde des humains donc de la Terre votre planète et monde. Mais il se peut aussi que certains viennent dans notre monde de leur propre initiative sans pour autant devoir sauver notre monde.  
  
Charly: Tu veux dire qu'ici on est pas dans notre monde?  
  
Andromon: C'est bien ca!  
  
Charly: Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ne reconnaissais rien.  
  
Nanou: Dit moi Andromon, si nous accomplissons notre mission, on pourra rentrer chez nous?  
  
Andromon: Euh....oui, enfin je crois. Les précédents Digisauveurs l'ont bien fait.  
  
Charly: Mais Nanou...  
  
Nanou: Attend Charly, si nous réussissons notre mission, on pourra rentrer!!!! C'est ce qu'on veut non?  
  
Charly: Bien sur....Nanou (dit-il en souriant)! Mais au fait peux tu nous dire qui furent les anciens Digisauveurs?  
  
Andromon: Juste avant, il y eu deux groupes qui vinrent dont 2 d'entre eux connurent 2 guerres digitales. Et encore avant il y eu une équipe d'enfants qui vainquirent brillamment leur ennemi. Mais je n'ai pas bien connu ces derniers. Et encore avant, on retrouve des Digisauveurs légendaires. Mais ca c'est encore autre chose...  
  
Charly: C'est déjà pas mal!  
  
Andromon: Vous aurez d'autres explications bientôt, on m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.  
  
Nanou: On est attendu?  
  
Andromon: Oui, mais auparavant, il faut que vous me combattiez.  
  
Charly: Comment ca?  
  
Andromon: Vos digimons ne sont pas encore à un bon niveau, certes je suis d'un niveau bien plus élevé mais au moins on peut arriver à faire quelque chose. Bon assez parlé.....GATLING ATTACK!  
  
Andromon commença à tirer, les enfants reculèrent en tentant de se protéger. Gigimon et Dorimon, se mirent en place afin de protéger leurs compagnons.  
  
Gigimon: On va pas te laisser faire...HOT BITE!  
  
Dorimon: METAL DROP!  
  
Andromon bloqua les attaques sans gros problèmes. Il continua à tirer mais les digimons se retrouvèrent à terre. Nanou, sortit de sa cachette et courut vers Dorimon, mais Andromon qui n'avait pas vu cela avant commencé à tirer une autre rafale. Charly sauta afin de protéger Nanou.  
  
Charly: Nanou!!!! T'es folle ou quoi, il va te tuer!!!  
  
Au même moment les digivices brillèrent et la lumière dégagée entoura les enfants et indiqua sur l'écran: Mode Battle Gear On. Une fois la lumière dissipée, les enfants avaient changés de tenue, ils portaient maintenant une combinaisons blanche qui pouvait faire office de petite armure. Même si certaines parties n'étaient pas protégées, et pour finir une petite couronne se tenait sur leur tête. Dans un même temps les digimons se sentirent bizarres.  
  
Dorimon: J'ai...j'ai l'impression que je peux....oui c'est ca! Digivolution!  
  
Gigimon: Moi aussi!! Digivolution!!  
  
Gigimon devint Guilmon et Dorumon se digivolva en Dorumon. Leur taille avait largement changé puisqu'ils faisaient la taille des enfants et ressemblaient à deux petits dinosaures sur deux pattes.  
  
Andromon: Je m'attendais à une digivolution mais pas à ca! C'est tout bonnement incroyable!!!  
  
Guilmon: PYROSPHERE!  
  
Dorumon: METAL CANNON!  
  
Andromon encore surpris par le changement de tenue des enfants ne réagit pas assez vite et fut frappé de plein fouet par les attaques simultanées des deux digimons. Il se retrouva projeté contre un mur puis retomba à terre.  
  
Andromon: "Incroyable, se pourrait-il qu'ils soient en réalité.....non c'est impossible!" Félicitations, je vais maintenant vous guider.  
  
Charly: Je veux bien...mais comment on enlève ces tenues?  
  
Charly prit son digivice, le regarda et trouva la commande. Il mit le Mode Battle Gear sur Off. Leurs tenues habituelles revinrent.  
  
Nanou: C'est super ce truc!  
  
Andromon: Et encore, je crois que vous ne calculez pas très bien l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Bon treve de commentaires, voilà ce vous allez faire, vous êtes actuellement sur l'île des Fichiers Binaires. De l'autre coté de l'île, se trouve un temple ancien mais c'est aussi l'endroit ou se trouve le point d'accès à la base de l'Empereur.  
  
Charly: L'Empereur? Celui du Japon?  
  
Andromon: Nan, celui des digimons, enfin le nouveau...puisque le précédent à été renversé par les Digisauveurs et s'est même rallié à eux. Mais bon il ,était maléfique aussi...  
  
Charly: Donc on doit le rencontrer, c'est ca?  
  
Andromon: Oui, et le plus vite sera le mieux...bonne route!  
  
Nanou: Merci, allez Charly il faut y aller!  
  
Guilmon: Attendez, installez vous sur notre dos.  
  
Dorumon: Nous pouvons être un moyen de transport utile aussi.  
  
Charly: Pourquoi pas...eh bien en avant compagnons.  
  
Andromon les regarda partir vers leur destinée. Quelqu'un derrière lui apparut.  
  
Gennai: Salut Andromon.  
  
Andromon: Gennai! Dit moi est ce que je me trompe, ces enfants pourraient- ils être des Soldiers?  
  
Gennai: Peut-être...mais le danger qui nous menace est très grand...suffisamment grand pour appeler ces enfants plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Andromon: Pourtant, ils paraissent bien jeunes...  
  
Gennai: Que veux tu qu'on y fasse?  
  
Alors que la discussion s'achevait, au loin les enfants prenaient conscience qu'ils avaient une mission importante à remplir même s'ils en connaissaient pas encore toutes les formes. Ils avaient aussi un seul but commun, rentrer chez eux. 


	4. L' Emblème du courage

Chapter III: L'emblème du courage - Façon fonçons dans le tas  
  
Ca faisait à présent plusieurs heures que les enfants parcouraient l'île à la recherche du temple.  
  
Charly: Et si on faisait la course?  
  
Nanou: Je veux bien, ca va pour vous les digimons?  
  
Guilmon: Bien sur!  
  
Dorumon: Alors allons-y!!!  
  
Nanou: Youpie!  
  
Charly: Eh attendez nous tricheurs! Vite, il faut les rattraper...  
  
Guilmon: Compris!  
  
Les digimons avec leurs compagnons sur le dos se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils entraient à présent dans la foret et tombèrent dans une large clairière ou on pouvait voir des tas de cubes de couleurs empilés les uns sur les autres. Le sol était lui aussi coloré tout en étant jonché d'oeufs.  
  
Nanou: Regarde, ce sont encore des digimons qui vont naître? (demanda t- elle en descendant de Dorumon)  
  
Dorumon: Oui, il s'agit d'une pouponnière de digimons.  
  
Guilmon: Mais faut faire attention à ne pas fâcher le maître des lieux, je veux parler du grand Elecmon.  
  
Au même moment le digivice de Charly sembla réagir à quelque chose. Un point lumineux apparut sur l'écran, comme si quelque chose d'important l'attendait caché dans les environs.  
  
Charly: Tiens je me demande ce que peux bien être ce point? Tu l'as toi aussi?  
  
Nanou: Non, je ne vois rien de ce genre.  
  
Alors que Charly, commençait à se diriger vers le point lumineux, un autre digimon apparut.  
  
Elecmon: Cette fois j'arrive à temps... la dernière fois qu'un humain est passé par ici il était occupé à déranger les bébés.  
  
Charly: Un humain? Ca fait combien de temps?  
  
Elecmon: Ca fait bien quelques de vos années.  
  
Nanou: Trop tard pour pouvoir nous aider. Au fait t'as parlé de bébés non? On peut les voir?  
  
Elecmon: Euh....ben si vous voulez.  
  
Elecmon emmena le petit groupe vers la pouponnière ou on pouvait voir tous les bébés dans les petits berceaux.  
  
Nanou: Ouah...ils sont trop mignons!!!!  
  
Charly: Ma soeur Clara serait aussi très heureuse de voir ca.... "Au fait je me demande ce que peuvent bien faire les autres Quintuplés en ce moments".  
  
Nanou: Dit moi, tu serais pas par hasard en train de penser à ta famille?  
  
Charly: Oui un peu quand même, et toi?  
  
Nanou: J'espère juste qu'ils aillent bien... je sais que nous les reverrons bientôt et ca me suffit.  
  
Charly: Tu dois avoir raison, ca ne sert a rien de se morfondre sur son sort. On va y arriver...  
  
Elecmon: hm, hm.... Le jeune garçon qui est passé avant vous était un digisauveur, mais il n'avait pas le même optimisme que vous deux, il se blottissait toujours derrière son frère mais tout ca a changé et il en est devenu encore plus fort. Il s'appelait...TK je crois...  
  
Soudain une explosion se fit entendre plus loin.  
  
Elecmon: Oh non! Encore lui!  
  
Guilmon: Qui est ce?  
  
Elecmon: Un digimon volant se nommant Bomber Nanimon, depuis quelques temps des dizaines viennent sur l'île afin de la bombarder. Cette fois c'est pour nous, je le crains... allez il est temps pour vous de partir si vous ne tenez pas à avoir d'ennuis.  
  
Nanou: Nan! On reste ici!  
  
Charly: Nanou?  
  
Nanou: Si nous partons maintenant, et que tout ca est détruit ce serait trop triste. On aurait rien fait...si tout doit être détruit alors il faut que nous tentions quelque chose.  
  
Charly: Oui je comprend...Nanou, tu vas rester ici!  
  
Nanou: Comment ca?  
  
Charly: Moi et Guilmon allons partir en avant...bonne chance...Mode Battle Gear On!  
  
Elecmon: Allez-y, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide nous interviendrons!  
  
Guilmon et Charly partirent en avant mais c'est au même moment que Bomber Nanimon apparut. Charly savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire, vaincre et tenir le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Digivice: Bomber Nanimon, Niveau Champion...  
  
Guilmon: On va avoir du mal, il est un niveau plus haut que moi.  
  
Charly: Je sais...mais si nous ne faisons rien alors ces bébés mourront....c'est trop injuste, pourquoi s'en prendre à eux...ca n'a aucun sens.  
  
Guilmon: Je te suis...après tout je suis ton digimon.  
  
Bomber Nanimon: Et bien voilà des adversaires assez fou pour m'attaquer...vous ne réussirez jamais à me vaincre....BOMBER!  
  
Charly et Guilmon durent faire face à une flopée de bombes tombant sur eux. Mais ils avaient pu résister. Mais pour combien de temps encore?  
  
Charly: Ca va Guilmon?  
  
Guilmon: Oui, fort heureusement....PYROSPHERE!  
  
La boule de feu lancée allait à une vitesse relativement rapide mais c'était trop lent pour Bomber Nanimon qui l'évita assez vite.  
  
Bomber Nanimon: Tu es trop lent!  
  
Guilmon sauta en l'air et voulut tenter une autre attaque mais il était trop bas pour pouvoir l'atteindre.  
  
Guilmon: Ce serait mieux si j'avais des ailes...bon passons PYROSPHERE!  
  
Bomber Nanimon: Mais arrête tu es bien trop lent! BOMBER!  
  
Guilmon et Charly furent éjectés un peu plus loin contre un arbre. Bomber Nanimon allait continuer quand quelque chose le stoppa, une sorte de douleur. Il compris qu'il avait été touché.  
  
Bomber Nanimon: Mais comment? C'est parfaitement impossible.  
  
Charly et Guilmon se relevèrent péniblement.  
  
Charly: Allez courage Guilmon nous pouvons le refaire....  
  
Bomber Nanimon: C'est impossible, tu vas voir jeune présomptueux....OYAJI PUNCH!!!  
  
Il se jeta sur Charly et Guilmon mais soudain une lumière dorée l'aveugla. Lorsque elle fut dissipée, un petit objet se tenait entre les adversaires. Autour d'une petite couronne de lauriers dorée, le sigle du courage.  
  
Digivice: Authentification en cours...emblème du Courage.  
  
L'emblème alla vers Charly et intégra son digivice. Dans un même temps sa tenue endommagée se restaura entièrement.  
  
Bomber Nanimon: Qu'est ce que ca signifie?  
  
Guilmon: Profitons-en MEGA PYROSPHERE!  
  
Bomber Nanimon se retrouva éjecté à son tour et finit à terre. Mais deux autres Bomber Nanimon vinrent le rejoindre.  
  
Nanou: Hein....mais il va jamais réussir comme ca.  
  
Elecmon: Je n'en suis pas si sur!  
  
Cachés dans les buissons bien plus loin mais observant le combat se tenaient deux digimons: Agumon et Veemon.  
  
Veemon: T'as vu ca? Incroyable n'est ce pas?  
  
Agumon: Il faut aller prévenir Tai et les autres! Vite trouvons une télé!  
  
Veemon: Pourquoi ils passent un bon film?  
  
Agumon Mais non abruti, c'est pour pouvoir prévenir nos compagnons.  
  
Veemon: Ne faudrait-il pas aussi chercher les autres digimons?  
  
Agumon: Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée...bon ne perdons pas de temps.  
  
Alors que Veemon et Agumon partirent, le combat s'annonçait plutôt serré. Charly observait ses adversaires avec un air mauvais.  
  
Charly: "Clara....Christelle...Henri...Jeannot.....je n'abandonnerais pas maintenant"  
  
Une aura apparut autour de Charly, une sensation étrange le parcourut. Son emblème brillait d'une intensité forte. C'est a ce moment que son digivice réagit.  
  
Digivice: Digivolution...  
  
Guilmon: Oui, c'est parti...Guilmon digivolve toi en....Growlmon!  
  
Charly: Ca c'est cool!  
  
Bomber Nanimon: C'est pas avec ca que vous allez vaincre....BOMBER!!!  
  
Tous les Bomber Nanimon lancèrent leur attaque BOMBER en même temps ce qui provoqua une séries d'explosions fortes. Ils pensaient en avoir finit lorsqu'ils virent Growlmon se tenir face à eux en pleine forme.  
  
Growlmon: A mon tour maintenant, PYRO BLASTER!!!!!!!!  
  
La boule de feu se scinda en plusieurs puis atteint de plein fouet les digimons qui n'y survirèrent pas.  
  
Bomber Nanimon: Non....c'est impossible!!!  
  
Lorsque la fumée s'estompa, Charly était debout derrière Growlmon. Il avait enfin vaincu.  
  
Nanou: Super! Comment t'as fait ca? (dit-elle en courant vers lui)  
  
Charly: J'ai juste pensé que je ne voulais pas disparaître sans revoir mes frères et soeurs.  
  
Elecmon: C'est parfait....je crois que rien ne pourrais vous résister.  
  
Charly: Je dirais que le principal vient de Growlmon...n'est ce pas?  
  
Growlmon: Merci Charly...  
  
Growlmon redevint Guilmon. Les enfants firent un dernier tour des lieux, et alors que le soleil se couchait ils saluèrent leur nouvel ami.  
  
Elecmon: Encore merci de votre aide.  
  
Nanou: Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.  
  
Elecmon: Les précédents Digisauveurs durent faire preuve de patience avant de véritablement connaître leurs véritables pouvoirs. Ca viendra....  
  
Dorumon: En tout cas je suis impatient de me digivolver à mon tour.... Me battre pour Nanou est un véritable plaisir.  
  
Elecmon: Mais dites moi ou allez vous?  
  
Charly: Au Temple, voir l'Empereur....  
  
Elecmon: Le moyen le plus sur d'y arriver est en passant par le village des jouets puis vous aurez une foret a traverser et vous y êtes. Mais faites attention depuis quelques temps et malgré la victoire sur Malo-Miyotismon, le danger semble toujours là. C'est à croire que tout ca n'a pas servit à grand chose...votre venue indique pour moi la fin de nos combats alors ne me décevez pas.  
  
Charly: Je suis sur que l'on va se revoir.  
  
Elecmon: Moi aussi et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ca va se faire plus vite qu'on ne le crois.  
  
Charly: Allez venez les amis, on a encore un long chemin à parcourir pour voir l'Empereur...  
  
Tous: Oui!!!!!  
  
Les enfants partirent, donc laissant Elecmon seul avec les bébés. Soudain il se retourna, un autre digimon apparut.  
  
Elecmon: Tiens, ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu voyageur. Je croyais d'après ce qu'on dit que tu avais succombé sous les coups de Miyotismon.  
  
???: Une deuxième chance m'a été donnée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Je dois suivre ces enfants, ne t'en fais pas je ne leur ferais pas de mal.  
  
Elecmon: Je te crois t'inquiète pas....je regrette juste que nous ayons du les appeler maintenant....  
  
Le mystérieux voyageur parti dans la même direction que ces enfants et Elecmon se mit à penser: "Un jour nos combats prendront fin...." 


	5. En avant Nanou!

En avant Nanou!!! - Façon très illusion.  
  
Le petit groupe continuait sa route vers le repaire de l'Empereur mais ils devaient avant tout passer par le village des jouets. Nanou n'arretait pas de poser des questions sur la digivolution de Guilmon et l'emblème du courage.  
  
- Mais comment tu as fait pour pouvoir faire une telle chose? Demanda Nanou  
  
- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais en voulant a tout prix continuer le combat, j'ai eu une impression bizarre. Puis cette lumière est venue vers moi et j'ai vu cet emblème...d'après mon digivice il s'agit de celui du courage.  
  
- Tu es vraiment le meilleur Charly Senpai!!!  
  
Un "Senpai" veut dire "aîné" mot à mot en japonais et se dit à une personne qui a plus d'ancienneté. Ici Charly est en première année du primaire or Nanou est toujours en maternelle. C'est aussi celui à qui on se confie.  
  
- "Nanou....cette fille n'a que 3 ans et pourtant je peux y voir une certaine maturité que les autres enfants de son âge n'ont pas. Je l'ai connu car ses parents la laissent chez nous lorsqu'ils sont pris en dernière minute. J'ai quasiment été de suite son préféré....a mon grand regret car ca m'a posé pas mal d'ennuis. D'habitude j'essaie de m'en éloigner mais dans notre situation actuelle cela m'est impossible, je ne peux la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Je me demande ce que ca va donner lorsqu'elle aura mon âge."  
  
- Eh Charly! Regarde on arrive au village des jouets - remarqua Guilmon.  
  
Au même moment le digivice de Nanou se mit à réagir à quelque chose. Un point lumineux se trouvait sur l'écran-radar du digivice.  
  
- Vas au village Charly, je te rejoins tout de suite, c'est pas dans la même direction dit Nanou.  
  
-Bon....Dorumon, je te la confie et rejoignez nous vite.  
  
- Pas de problèmes, a tout de suite!  
  
Nanou et Dorumon se dirigeaient vers une petite colline boisée tandis que Charly et Guilmon continuaient leur chemin vers le village des jouets.  
  
- Tu lui fait une grande confiance pour la laisser partir seul Charly...  
  
- Tu sais, ca se passe comme ca assez souvent et puis même si elle a des ennuis Dorumon est là pour la protéger. Je l'ai découvert sous un autre angle depuis qu'on est ici....  
  
Alors qu'ils approchaient de la petite colline et du signal lumineux, Nanou demanda à son digimon.  
  
- Dit moi, t'as déjà vu des bon chanteurs dans le coin?  
  
- Euh...pas vraiment....enfin je n'en ai pas souvenirs.  
  
- Ben écoute ca:Ashita e mukau  
Ashita e mukau jikan ni makenai you ni  
kaze o kitte kakedasou yo motto  
  
kokoro no kui no nokoranai mainichi o okuri nagara  
  
ganbatteru kimi ni ageru egao no mirai o ...  
  
- Pas mal du tout Nanou, mais j'ignorais que tu avais des talents de chanteuse.  
  
- En fait Dorumon, une des soeur de Charly reve de devenir une star et c'est un peu elle qui m'en a donné aussi l'envie. Mais bon...il faut dire que c'est aussi mon unique chanson, et tu ne l'a pas entendu en entier.  
  
Cette fois ils arrivaient au pied de la colline, à certains endroit la roche apparaissait à nu. Le signal indiquait vraisemblablement l'intérieur. Mais comment y accéder?  
  
- C'est curieux, je ne vois pas d'entrées, et toi Dorumon?  
  
- Moi non plus mais on pourrait tenter quelque chose d'intéressant...  
  
Au même moment, on entendit une forte explosion qui manifestement venait du village des jouets.  
  
- T'as entendu ca Dorumon? Je me demande ce qui se passe là-bas....et Charly qui y est!  
  
- Alors faisons vite, il se peut qu'on arrive a temps si on trouve à quoi correspond cette lumière.  
  
- Ca je m'en fous bien!  
  
- Nanou?  
  
- S'il arrivait quelque chose à Charly, de quoi j'aurais l'air? Jamais je ne pourrais rester tranquillement alors qu'il a des ennuis très graves.  
  
Alors que la petite fille commençait à courir vers le village son digivice brilla d'une intensité sans pareil. Cela suffit à la stopper, elle se sentait bizarrement très bien. En dessous des rochers une autre lumière commença à briller puis un objet en sortit. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant et entra dans son digivice qui l'identifia immédiatement: L' Emblème de l'Illusion.  
  
- Que...que s'est-il passé je ne comprend pas...  
  
- Nanou, ton emblème à rejoint ton digivice...il s'agit de celui de l'illusion. Tu peux en faire beaucoup de choses, si tu utilise son pouvoir à bon escient. J'ai entendu parler de ces emblèmes...je ne l'ai pas dit devant Charly et Guilmon mais je crois qu'ils sont pour des digisauveurs bien particuliers.  
  
-Que veux tu dire par là?  
  
- Je n'en sais pas plus mais sans doute que l'Empereur pourra mieux nous en dire. En même temps il vous dira comment rentrer chez vous.  
  
Alors que les deux amis parlaient, les bruits de combat se faisaient de plus en plus forts.  
  
- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, allez...Mode Battle Gear On!  
  
- Allez viens dépêche toi Nanou!  
  
-Oui, j'arrive....hein, que se passe t-il....  
  
La petite s'affaissa sur le sol, dans un même temps son digivice brilla d'une intensité de plus en plus forte. Nanou tenta de se relever mais elle s'écroula, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait une sensation bizarre au fond d'elle et une sensation de bien être qui s'empara d'elle. La lumière de son digivice l'entoura jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer son corps. Puis ce fut le tour de Dorumon être entouré d'une même lueur.  
Pendant ce temps Charly avait atteint le village des jouets, qui normalement était dominé par Monzaemon. A peine entrer, il vit Monzaemon se faire mettre à terre par un adversaire pourtant plus petit que lui mais plus rapide. Plusieurs Sepikmon de niveau Armor, tournaient autour du pauvre Monzaemon. Charly s'était préparé à son tour mais même si plusieurs Spikmon avaient été détruits, ils étaient bien trop rapides. Il était en grande difficulté et le combat s'annonçait bien difficile.  
  
- Ca devient dur Charly, et Monzaemon ne nous est d'aucun secours....il a déjà succombé.  
  
- C'est pas vrai...si seulement on était plus nombreux! Il faudrait que nous puissions nous multiplier pour pouvoir faire ca.  
  
La nouvelle attaque des Sepikmon fit basculer Growlmon et Charly à terre. Ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à se relever. Soudain apparut deux personnages, un digimon et une petite fille qui devait avoir le même âge que Charly.  
  
- Mais c'est qui? S'exclama Charly.  
  
- Identification en cours....Raptordramon...niveau Champion...  
  
-Allez Raptordramon à l'attaque!  
  
- Mais qui ca peut bien être celle-là? Peu importe, elle va disparaître comme ce digisauveur... SPIRIT BOOMERANG!!!  
  
- Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi, AMBUSH CRUNCH!!!  
  
Les adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en lançant leurs attaques respectives. Dans un même temps la digivice de la petite fille brilla et un jet de lumière entoure Raptordramon qui se multiplia à la grande surprise des Sepikmons.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que?  
  
Les attaques furent comme multipliées mais si certaines devaient être des illusions comment reconnaître le vrai du faux. Les Sepikmons durent en subir les conséquences, et furent tous balayés et disparurent.  
Charly qui avait perdu connaissance se réveilla alors que le soleil se couchait. A ses cotés se tenait Nanou accroupie.  
  
- Enfin tu te réveille!  
  
- Hein, Nanou? Ben ou t'étais passée?  
  
- A vrai dire...je ne m'en souviens plus...il y avait cette lumière puis...plus rien.  
  
- Et Guilmon?  
  
- Il va bien, il est occupé avec Dorumon et Monzaemon, ce dernier nous offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Nous avons encore gagné une bataille.  
  
- Ouais...enfin il y avait cette fille aussi...son visage ne m'était pas inconnu...elle est toujours là?  
  
-Je n'ai vu personne d'autre que toi ici, tu as du rêver.  
  
-Peut-être que tu as raison...bon nous sommes tout près de notre destination, nous rentrerons bientôt chez nous!  
  
- Oui...  
  
De leur coté les digimons se remettaient de leurs coups.  
  
- Au fait Dorumon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Nanou dans les bois?  
  
- Si tu savais...je ne préfère rien te dire mis à part qu'elle a trouvé son emblème...l'illusion.  
  
- Au fait ou allez vous comme ca? Demanda Monzaemon.  
  
- En fait nous allons vers le repaire de l'Empereur...  
  
- Comment? Mais savez vous qu'entre ici et le repaire de l'Empereur se trouve une sorte de centrale...  
  
- Une centrale? Demanda Charly qui venait d'arriver avec Nanou.  
  
- Oui, elle est surmontée d'une grande horloge et on pourrait dire qu'elle gère le temps...Clockmon s'en est emparé et le temps s'en est trouvé affecté. Lorsqu'il y a quelques années Devimon s'était emparé de cette île, il s'est produit la même chose et ca a eu des conséquences assez désastreuses.  
  
- De quelles genres...  
  
- D'après ce que j'ai su, le temps entre le monde réel et digital fut complètement bouleversé. Bien que les digisauveurs n'aient pas délivrés cette centrale, d'autres s'en sont chargés pour eux...  
  
- Qui ca?  
  
- Des guerriers qui agissent dans l'ombre....  
  
- Alors est ce que la fille que j'ai vu tout à l'heure pourrait en faire partie?  
  
- Ca je ne peux pas te dire....Mais pour le moment allez vous reposer car demain si tel est toujours votre destination, vous aurez à mener une grande bataille. 


	6. La bataille de la Centrale du Temps

Chapter V: La bataille de la Centrale du Temps  
Façon tous ensembles.  
  
Les enfants partirent très tôt du village des jouets en direction de la Centrale du Temps ou ils devraient affronter un ennemi qualifié de redoutable. Alors qu'ils faisaient route bien décidés à détruire tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux, les choses s'accéléraient au repaire de l'Empereur. Observant par la fenêtre de sa base, adossée à une colline, Arès finissait son verre qu'il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui lui était destiné autour d'une table ronde. Autour de lui, des ordinateurs divers et machines électroniques semblaient en plein rendement. Au même moment, Vénusia fit son entrée.  
  
- Empereur Arès, déclara t-elle, ils se dirigent vers la Centrale du Temps.  
  
- Parfais, ils ont bien évolué en peu de temps mais cette fois-ci ce sera décisif. Nous verrons enfin ce que ces deux-là valent dans une bataille d'une ampleur moindre mais importante. Il faut allez prévenir notre ami afin qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour que tout soit fait.  
  
- Je vais prévenir Oméga Seadramon, il ira le prévenir aussi vite qu'il le peut.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la salle afin d'exécuter les ordres de l'Empereur. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Vénusia entra dans une vaste cour ou se trouvait Oméga Seadramon. Elle lui signifia les ordres et il partit sans perdre de temps. Au milieu de cette cour, au milieu d'une esplanade carrée on pouvait voir la base d'un édifice mais aussi posée sur un autel l'épée du véritable maître des 12 Généraux dont seulement 3 étaient encore en vie.  
  
- Le destin est en marche, mais pourquoi doit-on subir la perte d'autant de compagnons...j'espère que les digisauveurs n'auront pas à vivre cela.  
  
De leur coté, les enfants venaient d'entrer sur la zone de la Centrale du Temps. Ils empruntèrent un chemin escarpé afin de ne pas être remarqué trop vite. Soudain un digimon apparut devant eux.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas d'intentions hostiles à votre égard mais je viens vous aider au contraire.  
  
- Nous aider...d'accord, mais qui es tu? Demanda Charly.  
  
- Je suis Wizardmon!!!  
  
- Eh, mais tu serais pas le Wizardmon qui se serait battu contre Miyotismon dans le monde réel? Quoique...non c'est impossible il est mort et son esprit est resté coincé là-bas...désolé je crois t'avoir confondu avec un autre, dit Guilmon.  
  
- Bon, si vous voulez avoir l'effet de surprise et vous infiltrer dans la base avant d'être repérer il faut faire vite, remarqua Wizardmon.  
  
- Mais d'abord....Mode Battle Gear On!!!! Entonnèrent en choeur les deux enfants.  
  
Les nuages qui se rassemblaient au-dessus de la base donnaient cette impression d'être en pleine nuit. Aux abords, on pouvait observer une espèce de clôture mais elle était en ruine à certains endroits. Le bâtiment paraissait plus loin, ressemblant à l'usine d'Andromon mais au milieu surplombait une grande horloge tel Big Ben. Diverses ruines laissaient supposer que de nombreuses batailles s'y étaient déroulés auparavant. S'aidant de quelques branchages, ils marchèrent à quatre pattes et pénétrèrent dans la centrale. Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques secondes qu'une voix se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment: "On dirait que nous avons des visiteurs...appel à toute la garde, supprimez-les!!!"  
  
- Ca commence mal, mais au moins nous sommes à l'intérieur, dit Wizardmon.  
  
Autour d'eux sortirent des digimons plutôt agressifs, des Kokuwamons. Leurs décharges électriques pouvaient être fatales pour quelqu'un sans expérience ni protections. C'est alors que Wizardmon sortit de sa poche deux jeux de cartes.  
  
- Au fait, on m'a chargé de vous donner ceci, ca marche avec vos digivices. Il suffit de passer la carte dans la fente sur le coté et ca peut vous apporter une grande aide.  
  
- Bon voyons ca, on dirait que si je fais certaines choses ca va s'appliquer à nos digimons remarqua Charly.  
  
- Exact, des digisauveurs qu'on appelaient les Tamers en avaient. Leurs digimons pouvaient prendre divers avantages ce qui se relevait fondamental pour la suite du combat, expliqua Wizardmon.  
  
Mais les Kokuwamons ne perdirent pas de temps et chargèrent ensembles.  
  
- POWER SURGE!!!! lancèrent-ils.  
  
Les enfants parvinrent à éviter les attaques, Wizardmon se mit devant eux.  
  
- Guilmon, Dorumon, ne vous en faites pas pour vos compagnons je vais les protéger. Nous devons à tout prix continuer, vers l'horloge dit Wizardmon.  
  
Guilmon et Dorumon lancèrent à leur leurs attaques qui firent du dégât dans les rangs ennemis. D'autres se jetèrent sur Wizardmon qui avec l'aide de son bâton parvint à se dégager à peu près. Mais il s'énerva et lança son attaque: THUNDER BLASTER. Beaucoup d'autres disparurent, les derniers Kokuwamons s'opposèrent à Guilmon et Dorumon. Après un corps à corps assez éprouvant, les adversaires se lancèrent dans une offensive finale.  
  
- POWER SURGE!  
  
- PYROSPHERE!  
  
- METAL CANNON!  
  
Les boules d'énergies s'entrechoquaient et générèrent une forte explosion. Mais on ne pouvait en rester là, d'autres arrivaient en renfort. Il fallait avancer à tout prix, Wizardmon se lança a son tour dans la bataille et parvint à dégager le terrain. Les derniers guerriers semblaient un peu désarçonné, le coup final fut donné par Guilmon et Dorumon dans une attaque commune.  
  
- Super, bravo Guilmon!!! S'exclama Charly.  
  
- N'oublie pas Wizardmon, remarqua Nanou.  
  
Le petit groupe continua vers un couloir plutôt sombre. Ils pénétrèrent dans un réseau de couloirs plutôt complexe. Comme leurs adversaires les poursuivaient, ils se cachèrent dans une petite salle adjacente puis fermèrent l'entrée. Ils entendirent le groupe de poursuivants passer, et s'éloigner.  
  
- Bon, cette fois ca a l'air nettement différent, dit Nanou.  
  
- Vous avez toujours combattu un contre un ou alors contre un nombre limité. Cette fois nous sommes au coeur d'une bataille et il faut savoir faire preuve d'efficacité, expliqua Wizardmon.  
  
- Mais comment donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes? Demanda Charly.  
  
- C'est simple Charly, lorsque tu t'es battu contre ces Bomber Nanimons, tu as pensé aux bébés qui seraient détruis certes, mais t'as aussi pensé à autre chose au fond de toi....tu as pensé à ceux que tu aimes le plus....c'était pareil pour toi Nanou....Le pouvoir des sentiments mais aussi celui des emblèmes est bien grand, vous pourrez vaincre n'importe quel adversaire dans ces conditions.  
  
- Ceux que j'aime le plus....mes frères et soeurs....  
  
- Mes parents...puis.....  
  
Au même moment les digivices des enfants se mirent à briller, comme s'ils étaient entrés en harmonie avec les sentiments qui ressortaient de leurs coeurs.  
  
- Allez les enfants, cette fois vous devrez vous montrer forts....faire preuve de courage....et jouer avec les illusions...de plus vous avez un jeu de cartes qui peut vous être utile.  
  
- Bon je crois que nous pouvons sortir maintenant, suggéra Guilmon.  
  
Tous sortirent de la petite salle et continuèrent les couloirs en direction de la grande horloge, et malgré quelques gêneurs qui tentaient de barrer la route tout se passait plutôt bien. Bientôt ils furent dans un large corridor qui donnait manifestement sur la cour principale. Mais il s'y trouvait une petite troupes de digimons volants, des Solarmons.  
  
- Vous ne passerez pas....SOLAR FLARE!!!  
  
Une grande lumière aveugla les enfants mais ils reçurent en même temps des coups. Tous furent éjecté un peu plus loin. Nanou se releva et se retourna vers Charly.  
  
- Bon, je vais m'en occuper, je vais jouer avec les illusions....  
  
Son digivice s'illumina laissant apparaître sur l'écran l'emblème de l'illusion. Elle plaça le digivice en direction de son digimon. Dorumon fut entouré d'une bulle d'énergie et à la plus grande surprise de tous il se multiplia. Les Solarmons avaient à présent plusieurs Dorumons face à eux mais comment reconnaître le vrai et les faux.  
  
- METAL CANNON!!!!!  
  
Les Solarmons tentèrent d'esquiver mais plusieurs furent touchés et disparurent. Charly n'en revenait pas, il avait déjà vu cette attaque lorsque la jeune fille était apparue. Mais là il doutait sérieusement sur son identité, elle avait les mêmes capacités que Nanou actuellement. De son coté, la petite fille semblait tenir tête à ses adversaires.  
  
- Et si tu te digivolvait maintenant Dorumon?  
  
- Et pourquoi pas, j'ai assez d'énergie pour le faire.....Dorumon digivolve- toi en...Raptordramon!!!!  
  
Là Charly ne comprenait plus rien, la jeune fille avait aussi ce digimon. Est ce que par hasard cette jeune fille et Nanou seraient en fait....non ca paraissait absurde et pourtant c'était la seule explication possible.  
  
- AMBUSH CRUNCH!!!!  
  
- SOLAR FLARE!!!!  
  
Mais la différence de niveau fut fatale, les Solarmons furent écrasés. Leur attaque simultanée n'avait rien pu faire. Une fois le terrain dégagé, Raptordramon redevint Dorumon. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre avec des explications sans fin, il fallait avancer. La cour était très vaste, de forme carrée, et au centre se tenait la fameuse horloge haute de plusieurs mètres. Pendant ce temps au repaire de l'empereur un messager venait donner des nouvelles récentes à Arès.  
  
- Ainsi ils sont parvenus à entrer.....bien qu'Oméga Seadramon aille sur place avec une partie de la 11ème Légion le plus vite possible.  
  
L'ordre fut exécuté, et sans plus attendre une partie des troupes partit en campagne. Arès et Vénusia observaient la scène par une fenêtre.  
  
- J'espère que tout sera prêt à temps, dit Vénusia.  
  
- L'île des Fichiers Binaire va être lavée du mal qui l'habite. Bientôt ca sera la guerre totale dans le monde digital.  
  
Dans une autre partie de l'île, Agumon et les autres digimons avaient réussis à contacter leurs partenaires humains. Dans la petite salle d'informatique d'Odaiba, une discussion entre digimons et digisauveurs était en cours.  
  
- Des digisauveurs...mais nous venons à peine de terminer une bataille, dit Tai.  
  
- En fait c'est assez étrange ce qui se passe, il y a quelques temps on a eu droit à l'apparition d'un nouvel empereur des digimons. Il était accompagné de deux comparses, une humaine et un Seadramon mais à un niveau que je ne connais pas. Ils se sont bâtis une base vers le milieu de l'île puis diverses attaques venant de l'extérieur ont eu lieu, mais l'empereur les repoussait à chaques fois. Les deux humains sont étranges je pense même que ce ne sont pas des humains...Et là il y a quelques jour nous avons eu l'apparition de deux enfants plus jeunes que vous qui sont accompagnés de digimons, expliqua Agumon.  
  
- Des nouveaux digisauveurs? Répéta Davis.  
  
- Pourtant nous avions arrangés la situation...mais d'abord est ce qu'il s'agit réellement de digisauveurs? demanda Kari.  
  
- Ils ont des digivices, des emblèmes, et même une tenue de combat, expliqua Veemon.  
  
- Bon autant y aller et se rendre au repaire de l'Empereur....c'est là qu'ils se dirigent non? demanda Izzy.  
  
Les digimons acquiescèrent et à leur tour les digisauveurs se rendirent dans le Monde Digital mais plutôt perplexes sur la situation. De leur coté, les jeunes digisauveurs et les digimons venaient d'arriver dans la cour. Leur adversaire ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
- Salutation à vous, je suis Clockmon!  
  
- Ca y est, nous y sommes enfin, dit Charly.  
  
- Mais ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir facilement, certes vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici mais encore faut-il battre toutes les troupes qui se trouvent actuellement sur les lieux et ca va pas être facile.  
  
- Mince, il a raison...s'ils arrivent en masse et malgré le niveau on risque d'avoir des ennuis, remarqua Charly.  
  
En effet, sur les toits et par les portes donnant sur la cour apparaissaient désormais des centaines de gardes prêt au combat.  
  
- Il ne faut pas attendre, nous devons nous digivolver au plus vite....Guilmon digivolve-toi en...Growlmon!  
  
- Dorumon digivolve-toi en....Raptordramon!  
  
- Il faut au moins ca pour remporter la victoire totale, affirma Wizardmon, nous sommes prêt!!!!  
  
- Eh Nanou si tu utilises ton pouvoir d'illusionniste, j'ai une carte que je pourrais utiliser.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire Charly?  
  
- C'est simple, multiplie ton digimon, moi j'ai une carte DUPLICATION pour faire la même chose. Aller, CARD SLASH!!!!!  
  
Alors que Nanou utilisa son emblème, Charly utilisa sa carte et les adversaires avaient des dizaines de Growlmon et Raptordramon face à eux. Il y avait de quoi en perturber plus d'un. Alors que les digimons commençaient à se jeter sur les digimons dupliqués, ceux-ci ripostèrent de suite.  
  
- AMBUSH CRUNCH!!!!  
  
- PYRO BLASTER!!!!  
  
- THUNDER BLASTER!!!!  
  
Les trois attaques furent fatales pour des dizaines de combattants. Certains hésitèrent à se lancer dans la bataille malgré les injonctions de Clockmon. Mais au même moment un Solarmon qui venait de loin vint jusqu'à son chef afin de donner des nouvelles plutôt alarmantes.  
  
- Seigneur Clockmon, une armée se dirige actuellement vers nous! Ils seront ici d'un instant à l'autre.  
  
- Bien.....soldats, préparez vous à défendre cette base contre le nouvel envahisseur, quant à moi je vais m'occuper personnellement de votre cas!  
  
Les soldats se retirèrent afin de faire face à leur nouvel ennemi, laissant Clockmon seul face à ses trois adversaires. Il ne tarda pas à lancer son attaque.  
  
- TEMPUS FUGIT!  
  
Le temps sembla s'arreter et face aux trois digimons les faux ne tinrent pas et furent éliminés par la rapidité conservée de Clockmon. Les vrais furent éjectés à terre.  
  
- Pfff, c'est trop facile nota Clockmon.  
  
- PYRO BLASTER!!!  
  
- TEMPUS FUGIT!!!  
  
Clockmon utilisa la même attaque et para sans problèmes le coup porté. Il paraissait intouchable. Toutes les autres attaques échouèrent tandis qu'a l'extérieur on pouvait entendre les bruits et explosions de la bataille qui se déroulait. Même le corps à corps fut inutile tout semblait aller pour le pire. Nanou observa son jeu de cartes et en remarqua une qui lui semblait intéressante.  
  
- Charly, regarde j'ai le BOUCLIER peut-être que ca peut servir.  
  
- Montre, c'est vrai qu'il envoie des ondes qui ralentissent nos digimons...mais attend un peu....seuls nos digimons ralentissent, les bruits à l'extérieur sont d'une même intensité et rapidité.  
  
- Bien sur les enfants, si nous utilisons cette carte lui seul ralentira et là c'est fini pour lui...allez a l'attaque, dit Wizardmon.  
  
Nanou prit la carte entre ses mains tandis que les digimons devaient encore attaquer afin de provoquer la défense de Clockmon.  
  
- TEMPUS FUGIT!!!!  
  
- CARD SLASH!!!!!  
  
A la grande surprise de Clockmon l'attaque fut parée mais dans un même temps renvoyée à son adversaire qui en subit les conséquences.  
  
- AMBUSH CRUNCH!!!!!  
  
- PYRO BLASTER!!!!!  
  
Les deux attaque simultanées emportèrent Clockmon en direction de la tour au sein d'une gigantesque boule de feu. Il disparut tandis que l'horloge fut touchée, assez suffisamment pour que ca provoque un court circuit. L'horloge fut entourée d'un halo bleu qui faiblit soudainement, les aiguilles changèrent de place.  
  
- Nous avons réussis!!!! S'exclamèrent les enfants.  
  
- Maintenant en route vers le repaire de l'Empereur, dit Guilmon.  
  
- Attendez, pour ca ne vous inquiétez pas.....un ami va passer d'ici peu de temps, affirma Wizardmon.  
  
Alors que les bruits de la bataille commençaient eux aussi à faiblir, une sorte de gigantesque serpent dragon traversa le ciel. Il vint se poser en face des enfants.  
  
- Je suis Oméga Seadramon, 11ème Général, je suis heureux de vous voir...l'empereur vous attend!  
  
Tous vinrent sur son dos, et face au soleil qui reparut ils s'envolèrent vers le repaire de l'empereur. 


	7. Le repaire de l'Empereur

Chapter VI: Le repaire de l'Empereur  
Façon Révélations.  
  
La Centrale du Temps était maintenant totalement investie par la 11ème Légion de Oméga Seadramon. Ce dernier ne cachait pas sa satisfaction comme s'il venait de laver un affront passé, il portait à présent ceux qui avaient vaincus Clockmon vers le repaire de l'Empereur. Celle-ci se trouvait contre la montagne du Destin, ou autrefois Devimon fut battu par Angemon. Au milieu d'une sorte de mini jungle, un rempart délimitait les lieu, une volée d'escaliers indiquait le seul moyen d'accès. Adossé à la colline et représentant chaque fois un étage supérieur, trois temples puis une esplanade au sommet avec le palais de l'empereur. Ce palais avait une forme carrée et une hauteur assez grande. Au milieu, une cours centrale avec l'autel sur lequel se trouve l'épée. Oméga Seadramon posa les enfants devant l'entrée du repaire.  
  
- C'est grand ici....enfin après tous ces combats nous voilà arrivés, dit Charly.  
  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour entrer, allons-y et vite!!!! s'exclama Nanou.  
  
Tous s'empressèrent d'entrer, Wizardmon fit remarquer qu'il fallait franchir les trois temples avant d'arriver au palais. Cette traversée fut assez vite faites du moins jusqu'au dernier temple. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le temple, ils virent une jeune fille se tenir devant eux.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes arrivés sans gros problèmes, encore bravo pour votre victoire sur la Centrale du Temps. Je suis Vénusia, 12 ème Général et je suis chargée de vous conduire devant l'empereur Arès.  
  
Vénusia avait les cheveux noir, tout comme ses yeux, elle paraissait avoir entre 12 et 13 ans. D'ordinaire de nature plutôt timide, depuis son arrivée dans le monde digital elle avait grandement changée. Les digimons et les enfants l'accompagnèrent mais une fois arrivés sur l'esplanade elle se retourna.  
  
- Bon, je dois vous laisser ici, Arès vous attend dans la cour centrale. J'ai des affaires à régler, il semble que nous ayons des invités surprise.  
  
- Bon, on va se débrouiller dit Charly.  
  
Alors que Vénusia se rendait vers son temple, les autres traversèrent le palais sans encombres. Une fois dans la cour, ils rencontrèrent l'empereur debout face à l'autel. Une colonne d'énergie semblait jaillir du centre de la cour, elle s'élevait jusqu'au ciel.  
  
- Bienvenue ici, jeunes digisauveurs...sachez que nous vous ferons aucun mal. Vous êtes en sécurité ici et cette île le sera bientôt complètement enfin, je devrais dire dans quelques instants.  
  
- Comment ca? demanda Nanou.  
  
- C'est simple, déjà votre victoire a permis la destruction du principal port d'attache de nos ennemis. Oméga Seadramon est actuellement en train de mettre dehors les restes de leurs troupes.  
  
- Au fait, on aimerait savoir un rentrer chez nous? Depuis le temps nos parents doivent s'inquiéter, remarqua Charly.  
  
- A mon avis ne vous en faites pas pour ca, le temps s'est trouvé bouleversé il y a quelques temps. En fait depuis la prise de la Centrale par Clockmon. Il y a quelques années le même phénomène s'était déjà produit, ainsi vous pensez être ici depuis quelques jours mais en fait dans le monde réel juste 5 minutes se sont écoulées!  
  
- Quoi...c'est une blague? Toutes ces aventures ont mit moins de temps que de se faire couper les cheveux, indiqua Charly.  
  
- Pas du tout, je suis très sérieux mais c'est à mon tour de vous présenter une requête...pouvez vous retarder votre départ d'une semaine?  
  
- Mais c'est-à-dire que...  
  
- Désolé de t'interrompre jeune Nanou mais Clockmon n'était pas votre véritable ennemi. Si moi, Vénusia et Oméga Seadramon sommes là dans ce repaire c'est que notre véritable ennemi s'en est pris à nous dès le début. Notre maître est tombé, et cette épée sur l'autel est tout ce qui reste de lui, 9 des 12 Généraux sont tombés, les Légions sont en grande parties dissoutes....  
  
- Mais qui est notre ennemi alors? demanda Charly.  
  
- Il s'agit de deux êtres....d'ordinaires ils se montrent tout comme leurs semblables discret et n'intervenaient quasiment jamais mais peu de temps avant la défaite de Malo-Miyotismon, ils se sont montrés très agressifs et se sont lancés à la conquête du Monde Digital. Ils ont même réussis à faire revenir des digimons des limbes de notre monde....  
  
- Mais....on nous a dit qu'il existait d'autres digisauveurs vous pourriez les appeler...  
  
- Non Charly, chaques groupes de digisauveurs est différent. Les précédents n'ont pas ce que vous avez, vous n'etes pas un groupe ordinaire....bien qu'actuellement vous êtes deux vous représentez le groupes des Soldiers. De plus contrairement aux autres vous êtes équipés pour atteindre des niveaux supérieurs, comme le Super Méga et bien sur l'Oméga.  
  
- Mais alors notre arrivée était programmée depuis longtemps?  
  
- Oui et non, d'un coté vous faisiez bien partie des digisauveurs qui devaient intervenir, mais d'un autre coté votre venue à été accélérée. Vous ne deviez venir que dans quelques années normalement mais les récents événements nous ont amené à accélérer le processus.  
  
Alors que les enfants écoutaient attentivement Arès, on pouvait entendre des bruits de combat plus loin.  
  
- Votre pouvoir peut devenir considérable, surtout vous pourrez atteindre l'Oméga et ainsi vous mesurer à vos adversaires. Ainsi vous effacerez pour de bon la menace qui pèse sur ce monde...  
  
- Nous serions les seuls à pouvoir faire cela....dit Charly.  
  
- Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire cela, les autres peuvent tenir face à une armée mais une fois arrivés face à face avec les deux êtres ils ne seront plus rien, à moins d'un miracle...nous sommes aussi de niveau Oméga et venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer la puissance maximale actuelle des anciens digisauveurs.  
  
L'empereur reconduit les enfants vers l'escalier menant au palais. Ils redescendirent les marches, vers le 3ème Temple d'ou venaient les bruits de combat. Ils montèrent sur une petite corniche qui entourait l'intérieur du temple. Ils virent Vénusia debout, les bras croisés. Face à elle, des digisauveurs, en la personne de Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, et leurs digimons respectifs.  
  
- On veut voir l'empereur! s'égosilla Tai.  
  
- Il est occupé, allez jouer ailleurs!  
  
- Attend Tai, je vais forcer le passage...NOVA FORCE!!!!  
  
Wargreymon attaque de front, mais sa boule d'énergie fut bloquée par la main de Vénusia, puis elle la renvoya vers son adversaire qui fut éjecté contre une colonne.  
  
- Imbécile, il tient à peine debout et il voudrait me tenir tête?  
  
- Wargreymon, s'exclama Tai, non c'est impossible que l'on ne puisse rien faire.  
  
- Métal Garurumon pourrait tenter quelque chose...  
  
- Je vous ai dit que c'était impossible, jamais vous ne parviendrez à faire chanceler un général. Déjà il faudrait atteindre mon niveau, mais en plus il vous faudrait l'expérience et encore j'oublie qu'il faut posséder des emblèmes et un équipement spécial.  
  
Les enfants se sentirent soudainement concernés, ils venaient de comprendre qu'eux seuls pouvaient faire bouger les choses.  
  
- Charly, Nanou, je suis désolé de devoir faire peser ca sur vos épaules mais nous n'avons pas le choix.  
  
- Nous comprenons, nous allons rester une semaine en plus....  
  
- Au fait il faudrait que vous sachiez aussi, le temps va s'écouler normalement dans le monde réel, ce sera une semaine dans le Monde Digital et le monde réel. Vous allez disparaître durant une semaine....  
  
Les enfants acquiescèrent de la tête, certes ca ne leur faisait pas plaisir mais désormais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Ils redescendirent tous au coté de Vénusia, Arès s'avança vers les digisauveurs.  
  
- Je suis l'empereur Arès, vous n'avez rien à faire ici...ce qui va se passer durant les prochains jours ne vous concerne pas. Votre mission est finie et...  
  
- NON!!! Nous sommes les digisauveurs....cria Matt.  
  
- Désolé mais d'autres digisauveurs apparaissent vous n'aurez aucun pouvoirs sur eux....il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans le monde réel.  
  
Les digisauveurs furent furieux d'etre ainsi mis à l'écart. Mais Ken remarqua quelque chose, il avait déjà vu l'empereur quelque part mais ou. Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il paraissait tellement familier. Alors que Tai et Matt allaient se lancer dans une nouvelle attaque, Sora les arrêta.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine les garçons. Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ca, nous reviendrons mais cette fois ce sera la bonne.  
  
- Mais Sora, nous ne pouvons ne rien faire....s'exclama TK.  
  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ne rien faire mais au contraire de se retirer pour le moment. Nous sortons d'une bataille, nous sommes encore affaiblis...  
  
- Sora à raison, il vaut mieux se retirer temporairement, remarqua Matt.  
  
Alors qu'ils se retournaient afin de rentrer, personne ne remarqua Kari prendre une photo. Charly et Nanou furent dessus, mais il s'agissait plus de satisfaire Ken qui lui avait fait part discrètement de ses doutes sur l'identité de l'empereur. Une fois les digisauveurs partis, l'empereur continua son explication sur le rôle des Soldiers.  
  
- Vous rencontrerez sûrement plus tard d'autres enfants qui deviendront eux aussi des Soldiers...  
  
- Je pense en avoir rencontré une mais je n'en suis plus très sur, expliqua Charly.  
  
- Ah...ca me parait compliqué on n'a sentit que vous comme nouvel arrivant ces temps-ci mis a part les anciens digisauveurs qui sont venus faire leur numéro. Mais je pense savoir qui tu as vu mais pour le moment il est encore trop tôt...je peux juste te dire que l'un d'entre vous a découvert le pouvoir de son emblème...  
  
Tous rentrèrent dans le palais de l'empereur, et on put voir le jet de lumière dans la cour centrale se matérialiser en un immense obélisque noir. Les anciens digisauveurs s'éloignèrent et rentrèrent chez eux un peu dépité par les récents événements. Dans le monde réel le soir commençait à faire son apparition, Krystal appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre commençait à soupirer et à se demander ce que son frère pouvait bien faire. Le temps avait repris son cours normal dans les deux mondes.  
  
Fin de la première partie: "La naissance des Soldiers" 


	8. Une petite fille bien mystérieuse

Partie II: "La dernière Guerre Digitale".  
Chapter VII: "Une petite fille bien mystérieuse".  
  
Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'arrivée des Soldiers dans le repaire de l'empereur. Le même temps s'était écoulé dans le monde réel, mais l'absence des enfants se faisait amplement remarquer. Dans la petite ville ou les enfants vivaient, une animosité sans pareil se déroulait car tous furent à la recherche de Charly et Nanou. En ce Vendredi, le reste des frères et soeurs de Charly espionnaient du haut de l'escalier de leur maison afin d'avoir des nouvelles de leur frère et amie disparus. Leur mère, Nicole Millers, était assise sur un fauteuil et observait en attendant son époux Jeff Millers qui devait avoir participé à des recherches diverses. Elle observait aussi les petites photos prises par le Purikura le jour de la disparition. D'après les vidéos surveillances du centre commercial, ils étaient bien entrés dans la boutique pour faire les photos, puis ils étaient entrés dans un cyber-café dont ils n'étaient pas ressortis. Pourtant la seule issue restait la cette grande porte.  
  
-Nicole?  
  
- Ah, c'est toi Jeff...alors quelles sont les nouvelles?  
  
- Hélas rien de neuf, tous les employés du cyber n'ont rien à se reprocher et n'ont rien vu...c'est à croire...enfin non rien...nous devrions aller dormir nous aussi.  
  
Les parents partirent se coucher, même s'ils ne pouvaient plus dormir tellement l'inquiétude était grande. Quant au reste des enfants, ils tenaient une sorte de conseil dans leur chambre.  
  
- Récapitulons...Charly et Nanou partent tous les deux vers le centre commercial et disparaissent après avoir fait un purikura. Et après...il n'y a plus rien, a croire qu'ils ont disparus...ils n'ont quand même pas été mangé par un ordinateur, remarqua Henri.  
  
- Une semaine...et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ca fait une éternité, commenta Clara.  
  
Ce mini conseil s'acheva très vite et les enfants s'endormirent. Par contre Jeannot semblait avoir un sommeil plutôt agité, il faisait depuis la disparition, toujours le même rêve. Il se trouvait au centre d'une grande volée d'escaliers, il les montait et un temple se tenait désormais face à lui. Apparaît alors devant l'entrée un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année lui ressemblant très fort avec une tenue de combat, puis il disparaît dans le temple. Il essaye de le poursuivre mais se heurte à une grande lumière et entrevoit vaguement un objet mais se réveille toujours à ce moment-là.  
  
Comme partout dans le monde, les enfants devaient se rendre à l'école. Pour le reste des quintuplés, la disparition de leur frère se faisait même remarquer dans la classe face à cette chaise désespérément vide. Mais la vie continuait et il fallait tenter de faire avec. Une journée de plus à étudier, pendant ce temps venait d'arriver devant l'école une petite fille d'environs 6 ans. Sur sa tête on pouvait voir une sorte de paire de lunette de plongée comme en possédait Tai et Davis.  
  
-Nous y voilà enfin....ca fait longtemps, bon faut que je trouve le reste des quintuplés.  
  
L'enfant pénétra dans le bâtiment en toute discrétion et marcha dans les couloirs et arriva enfin devant la salle de classe de Charly. Elle n'entra pas et sembla attendre quelque chose adossée au mur.  
  
- Ca ne devrait plus tarder à sonner.  
  
De fait la sonnerie de la récréation retentit et tous les élèves sortirent. Personne ne faisait attention à elle car une enfant parmi tant d'autres ne paraissait pas insolite. Elle en profita pour entrer dans la salle vide et une fois arrivé devant le bureau de Charly elle plaça une lettre.  
  
- Mission "placer la lettre" réussie!  
  
Mais au moment de sortir elle tomba face à face à Krystal qui rentrait chercher quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié. Elle remarqua de suite la lettre sur le bureau de Charly et s'adressa à la fille.  
  
- C'est toi qui a mis cette lettre ici? Mais...je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, qui es tu?  
  
- Pfff....je ne peux te dire qu'une chose si ca peut vous rassurer toi et le reste des quintuplés, Charly va bientôt revenir....  
  
- Charly....tu...tu...que sais tu? Dit le moi!  
  
Krystal attrapa l'enfant par le col et ne voulait pas la lâcher avant qu'elle ne raconte ce qu'elle savait.  
  
- Lâche moi Krystal, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
  
- Comment tu connais mon nom?  
  
- On s'est déjà rencontré plusieurs fois...l'aurais tu oubliée?  
  
Au même moment une sorte de petite boule se jeta entre les deux enfants, Krystal ne vit quasiment rien sauf deux petits yeux brillants ce qui lui fit lâcher prise et prit peur. La jeune fille en profita pour s'enfuir. En reprenent ses esprit le reste des quintuplés arrivaient, Henry prit la lettre et la lut.  
  
- Oh, elle est de Charly: "Salut tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ni pour Nanou tout va bien. On a eu un contretemps car les événements actuels ne sont pas brillants, l'ennemi à tenté de prendre possession de l'île mais nous les avons repoussés et nous devons aider à bâtir des obélisques noirs. Je vous passe les détails de ce qui se passe exactement mais si vous voulez trouver plus de renseignements allez voir les digisauveurs à Odaiba, ils sont un peu bornés à croire certaines choses mais ils doivent être avant tout être prévenus, nous nous chargeons des Tamers et des autres..."  
  
- Il a du être kidnappé par un fou qui lui fait voir des films de science fiction en boucle pour raconter des trucs pareils, remarqua Krystal.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi un digisauveur? Ca se mange? demanda Clara.  
  
- Ca ne coûte rien d'aller voir à Odaiba mais c'est à Tokyo, dit Jeannot.  
  
- A mon avis c'est un piège, remarqua Henry.  
  
Lorsque les enfants rentrèrent chez eux ce fut avec une émotion papable que les parents des 2 enfants disparus lurent la lettre. Détail qu'ils n'avaient pas vu avant, la lettre était aussi signée de Nanou. Néanmoins un mot semblait faire frémir le père de Charly: "Digisauveur". Il semblait savoir quelque chose là-dessus mais n'en parla pas, seuls les enfants semblaient avoir remarqué cette attitude.  
  
Jeannot s'était isolé du reste du groupe pour aller dans la chambre commune aux enfants. Il semblait chercher quelque chose de bien précis dans ses affaires.  
  
- Le voila, s'exclama t-il.  
  
Il sortit un petit objet jaune, qu'on devrait plutôt appelé un digivice. Il avait trouvé cet objet dans la semaine. Jeannot se souvint des circonstance de sa découverte, il était entré dans la salle informatique de son école fuyant un groupe de fille car il avait une peur bleue de ces dernières. Soudain un ordinateur s'alluma sans raison et un digivice en sortit puis alla se placer dans ses mains. Il n'avait parlé de ca à personne et il était convaincu que la disparition de son frère était liée à cet objet. La lettre d'aujourd'hui marquait sûrement un point important, il se devait d'y aller même sans l'accord de ses parents.  
  
C'est alors qu'il prépara discrètement ses affaires, puis il devait voir exactement ou était Odaiba.  
  
- Tant pis, je vais regarder ca quand je serais dans le Shinkansen (TGV japonais).  
  
Il sortit vite et discrètement en laissant un mot sur son bureau, malgré sa requête son chien Six le poursuivit. Une fois arrivé à la gare, il prit le train direction Tokyo. Pendant ce temps chez lui, on s'était rendu compte de sa disparition mais cette fois on savait ou il était allé, car sur sa lettre il indiquait aller à Odaiba. Krystal, Henry et Clara se mirent aussi en route forcés par ce tour du destin. Les parents les accompagnèrent en espérant enfin connaître toute la vérité.  
  
Au même moment dans son Shinkasen pour Tokyo Jeannot fit une rencontre plutôt inattendue. Il rencontra la petite fille qui avait posé la lettre sur le bureau de Charly.  
  
- Je vois que toi au moins tu as compris.  
  
- Alors, que peux tu me dire sur ce qui est arrivé à mon frère et à Nanou?  
  
- Ils sont en vie et en bonne santé t'en fais pas...ils vont bientôt revenir même si....  
  
- Au fait peux tu me dire ce qu'est cet objet? dit-il en montrant son digivice.  
  
- Ca alors, comme ca toi aussi t'es un digisauveur....plutôt inattendu...il s'agit d'un digivice...  
  
- Et c'est quoi un digisauveur?  
  
- Il s'agit d'une personne qui est chargée de sauver le monde digital si tu veux faire simple.  
  
- Le monde digital?  
  
- Ouais, mais on t'expliquera ca plus tard, va vite voir les anciens digisauveurs et montre ton digivice. Ils sont à Odaiba-school!  
  
La petite fille disparut dans une sorte d'éclair, lorsque Jeannot rouvrit les yeux il ne vit plus personne. Mais au moins il savait qu'il devait se rendre à Odaiba School le plus vite possible pour comprendre. 


	9. La rencontre des mondes

**Chapter VIII: "La rencontre des mondes"**

Jeannot était enfin arrivé devant Odaiba School après avoir déambulé dans les rues avoisinantes durant des heures. Il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit mais s'était débrouillé car il était arrivé relativement tard à Tokyo. Jeannot est certes le plus petit en taille des quintuplés, mais il est certainement le plus mature. Il déteste les filles et en a même peur, il cherche toujours le moyen de devenir plus grand en personnalité et donc plus mature ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire des plans tordus avec ses frères et soeurs.

Il hésita à entrer mais il devait le faire afin de comprendre ce qu'il était advenu à son frère et à Nanou. Il pénétra depuis une large allée dans le bâtiment central. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs et escaliers avant de foncer sans le faire exprès sur un jeune homme. Il avait fait tombé ses lunettes.

- Aie....mince ou sont mes lunettes?

- Ah...excusez-moi je vous avais pas vu, s'exclama Jeannot.

- Pas de problèmes, dit-il en retrouvant ses lunettes, mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je cherche....enfin....tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais je cherche des digisauveurs.

- Ah ah ah ah, au fait je me suis pas présenté, je suis Joe et...je suis un digisauveur.

- Ah ca tombe bien alors, au fait j'ai un digivice.

- Donc toi aussi tu en est un, allez viens suis moi je vais e présenter à des amis.

Deux question traînaient dans la tête, allait-il revoir Charly et Nanou? Est ce qu'il pourrait enfin savoir en quoi consiste son rôle de digisauveur? Lorsque Joe frappa à la porte de la salle informatique, il entendit plusieurs voix l'inviter à entrer. Une fois Jeannot entré, Joe expliqua aux autres ce qu'il avait vu pendant ce temps Jeannot se présenta puis observa dans le coin des sortes de peluches. Mais ces peluches bougeaient comme si elles étaient vivantes, ne tenant plus il posa une question cruciale.

- Mais ces quoi ces peluches vivantes là-bas?

- Ce sont des digimons mais si tu es un digisauveur tu devrais en avoir un toi aussi, remarqua Davis.

- Au fait comment tu t'appelles et que fais tu ici? demanda Kari.

- Je m'appelle Jeannot et je suis à la recherche des anciens digisauveurs. Joe m'a dit que je pouvais les trouver ici, alors pouvez vous me dire ou est mon frère Charly?

- Ton frère...mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda Yolei.

- Mon frère Charly et une amie Nanou ont disparut depuis une semaine, hier à l'école nous avons reçus cette lettre ou il fait mention de trouver les anciens digisauveurs.

- Minute si c'est nous que tu cherches nous ne sommes pas si anciens que ca, remarqua TK.

Alors que Jeannot commencait à se décourager, Kari ressortit sur l'ordinateur la photo qu'elle avait prise lors de la prise de contact avec l'empereur Arès. Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait deux enfants qu'ils n'avaient put identifier.

- Viens voir, est ce que ce ne serait pas eux par hasard?

Jeannot regarda la photo cinq minutes puis acquiesça de la tête, il les avait retrouvé mais il ne se doutait pas encore exactement de leur localisation.

- Ca alors, mais ou sont-ils exactement et cet endroit je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu.

- Si ces enfants te sont connus alors il vaut mieux que tu saches tout de suite, depuis une semaine cet empereur a prit possession de l'île des Fichiers Binaires dans le Monde Digital. Il a reconstruit des obélisques noirs qu'il y a peu de temps nous mettions à terre mais cette fois nous ne pouvons rien faire contre, nos adversaires sont trop forts, expliqua Izzy.

- Je vois pas le rapport avec mon frère.

- En fait, ils sont tombés entre ses mains et semblent le suivre aveuglement. Pourtant je croyais que les digisauveurs défendaient avant tout le bien, dit Cody.

Au même moment Ken entra, il avait le visage fermé comme s'il avait quelque chose sur la conscience.

- Salut tout le monde, je voulais vous dire juste une petite chose. J'ai bien regardé la photo et je n'ai plus de doutes, l'empereur n'est autre que mon frère Sam!

- mais c'est impossible, il est mort! s'exclama Sora.

- Pourtant Ken l'a bien reconnu et ses parents aussi, expliqua Wormon.

Alors que Jeannot s'approcha de l'ordinateur, son digivice se mit à briller et un digi-oeuf apparut sur l'écran de son digivice.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

- Montre voir Jeannot, mais c'est un digi-oeuf...tu vas bientôt avoir un digimon, expliqua Tai.

- Félicitations, s'écrièrent les digimons.

- Pour en revenir à mon frère il serait prisonnier.

- Euh, a vrai dire on n'en sait pas plus tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils ont contribué a plusieurs victoires d'Arès mais aussi à la construction des obélisques, dit Matt.

Au même moment l'écran de l'ordinateur semblait faire apparaître trois points lumineux de couleurs différentes puis ils sortirent de l'écran et de la salle.

- Mais c'était quoi ces trucs? s'exclama Matt.

- Je n'en suis pas sur mais il me semble que nous allons bientôt devoir nous battre à nouveau, remarqua Sora.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette fois ce sera nettement différent, indiqua Tai.

- Bon comment je peux entrer dans ce Monde Digital, il faut que je ramène mon frère de force s'il le faut.

- Attend Jeannot on entre pas dans le Monde Digital comme on veut et de plus depuis quelques temps l'accès à l'île semble interdit, intervint Izzy.

- Je peux demander à mon chien Six, il a beaucoup de flair d'ailleurs il m'a suivit jusqu'ici.

Le petit chien entra à son tour dans la salle, fit le tour et marqua sont territoire devant les yeux ébahis du groupe.

- Mais.....les chiens sont interdits ici!!!! Et en plus il se lâche, s'exclama Matt!

- Désolé mais il ne devait pas l'avoir fait depuis longtemps....bafouilla Jeannot.

Alors que tout le monde riait de cette entrée plutôt surprenante, le temps s'obscurcit brusquement. Des nuages noirs commençaient à planer au-dessus de Tokyo, des éclairs traversaient le ciel, cela suffisait à attirer l'attention de tous. De plus, les écrans divers commençaient à se brouiller, des images incohérentes apparurent, ce n'était pas sans rappeler l'invasion des digimons plusieurs fois dans le passé.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, une sorte de tremblement de terre se fit ressentir et sur le flanc du Mont Fuji, une vaste lumière apparut puis se rétracta. Une colonne de lumière monta jusqu'au ciel et éradiqua les nuages alors formés. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il faisait un temps superbe, on se croyait en pleine nuit. Le soleil était caché par une vaste masse circulaire.

- Mais c'est.....le Monde Digital, s'exclama Kari en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Ca y est les ennuis commencent, indiqua TK.

La nuit était apparue bien plus tôt que prévu, mais en plus de la grande masse qui n'était autre que le monde digital deux autre masses circulaires apparurent plus petites aux alentours du Monde Digital.

- C'est comme si...plusieurs mondes se rencontraient, dit Yolei.

La télé affichait maintenant un flash spécial: "Suite à des perturbations de nature inconnues nous devons transmettre sur un canal spécial, c'est à croire que les événements qui se sont déroulés il y a quelques mois et quelques années se déroulaient à nouveau. Mais le plus étonnant n'est pas là, au pied du Mont Fuji ce sont trois temples adossés menant à une sorte d'esplanade ou on peut distinguer un obélisque noir. Il nous est impossible d'y accéder, une sorte de champ de force nous en empêche...c'est à croire que les événements qui se sont déroulés y a quelques temps se répètent à nouveau...quand seront nous tranquille?"

- Au moins ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous contacter, indiqua Davis.

- Alors allons-y! s'exclama Demi-Veemon.

- Et peut-être que cette fois-ci mon frère sera là-bas, souhaita Jeannot.

Le petit groupe et les digimons sortirent du bâtiment puis se dirigèrent tous vers le Mont Fuji grâce à leurs digimons digivolvés pouvant voler. Jeannot se trouvait sur le dos de Birdramon avec Sora, en regardant en bas, il vit Henry, Clara et Krystal avec leurs parents ils 'arrêtèrent afin de leur indiquer qu'ils allaient au Mont Fuji. Une fois fait tous reprirent le chemin vers le Mont Fuji.

- Eh...mais c'était quoi cet oiseau immense, c'est en 3D ce truc ou quoi, se demanda Krystal.

- Non les enfants, c'est bien réel mais je pensais en avoir finit avec cette histoire, affirma le père.

- De quoi veux tu parler Jeff?

- Voyez vous, ce que vous apercevez dans le ciel n'est autre que le Monde Digital, une sorte de monde parallèle si vous préférez. Il y a bien longtemps de ca, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant j'ai été envoyé là-bas avec d'autres enfants...et....lors de la bataille finale il y eu un imprévu....une fille du groupe se fit tuer...depuis je n'ai jamais tenté de revoir le Monde Digital ca me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il semble que notre petit Charly soit en fait partit là-bas, ce qui explique sa disparition mystérieuse dans un cyber-café.

- Est ce que notre frère et Nanou seraient là-bas? demandèrent les enfants.

- Ben, je pense qu'il est de fait dans ces temples mais déjà il faut s'y rendre alors ne perdons pas de temps!

La petite famille se dépêchait d'aller vers le Mont Fuji mais la panique avait pris la ville et il était très difficile de se déplacer. Pendant ce temps, les digisauveurs avaient atteint leur objectif et se tenait face à un petit chemin qui menait vers les temples. Autour d'une sorte de périmètre de sécurité, on pouvait distinguer une coupole qui recouvrait l'ensemble de l'édifice agissant comme un champ de force.

- J'ignore si on va pouvoir réussir à entrer là-dedans....mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit Izzy.

- C'est pas le moment d'hésiter, si on veut avoir des explications, il faut entrer! s'exclama Matt.

Mais Sora interpella les autres.

- Attendez un peu vous ne remarquez rien dans le ciel?

- Ben mis à part le Monde Digital....remarqua Davis.

- Non, regardez mieux, il y a deux autres sphères sur les cotés et si on regarde le Monde Digital on peut remarquer des taches noirs qui s'étendent assez vite, certaines ont grossit depuis la fois ou je les ai vu alors qu'on était à Odaiba.

Alors que les autres discutaient et observaient Jeannot s'approcha du champ de force, il apposa ses mains puis son digivice brilla et une porte permettant d'entrer apparut.

- Venez vite, j'ai trouver l'entrée!

Les digisauveurs en profitèrent mais Jeannot arrête son chien qui l'avait suivit jusqu'ici.

- Attend moi ici vieux, je ne pense pas que ce soit des affaires qui vont t'intéresser...attend la famille enfin ce qu'il en reste....a bientôt je te le promet.

Le petit groupe continua à s'aventurer sur le petit chemin et atteignit enfin un large escalier qui menait au premier Temple.


End file.
